Give and Take
by thenewbiefangirl
Summary: Set of oneshots featuring AsamiXAkihito. Most likely OOC. You have been warned.. I own nothing of ayano-sensei's work. I just write obsessive low-quality fanfics about it. You may also note that the first chapter is the oneshot I posted previously. I decided to clump them altogther so just humor me.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere after Abyss Arc ends.**

**AsamiXAki most likely OOC. You have been warned.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was a night like any other and then again it was not.

The door had barely closed behind one Takaba Akihito before he was -roughly- picked up and carried bridestyle to the bedroom.

"Asami, didnt you have enough of this in the limo_ on the way here_?" Akihito protested. His ass was already sore and another round was not going to help things.

"That was just dinner," Asami replied with the signature smirk on his face. "This is dessert."

The banter was nothing new, nor was the silk tie around Aki's captured wrists anything to give a second glance.

But he strained against them all the same.

Before he could say anything else his mouth was taken in a possessive kiss in which he always lost the battle of wills but he wasn't really thinking about that right now as his protest became moans and his struggling ceased.

But there was something that was bothering him and he had to say it, say it before the older man made him forget which way was up and why being here with a dangerous man was such a bad idea when everything just felt so good.

"D-Don't you get tired of this?" Half-glazed eyes peeked into Asami's golden ones and there was silence for a moment before:

"Ryuuichi."

"...huh?"

"You continue to call me Asami.. My _lover_ should call me by my first name.''

And he could see in Akihitos eyes, in his whole demeanor, past the lust, past the disbelief, that he had given his boy something precious.

He leaned down and tenderely kissing him before thrusting into him in one bruising motion that had Akihito breathless and unable to protest, let alone breath.

And amid Akihito's cries and moans and pleas of _stop_, and _go faster_, Asami leaned down and whispered, "Happy birthday, my cute Akihito"


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a definitive timeframe. Just my what-if where Asami lashes out at Akihito and the aftermath he would feel.**

**AsamiXAki most likely OOC. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He quivered. His Akihito had never quivered before, had never cried out in his dreams with that look of fear so clearly written in his features. Curled up as he was beside me, so close, but not touching. An emotion previously unknown threatened to rise up again and it took years of training to squelch it down. It was my fault he was like this. By my had he had -nearly- broke. Did this same hand have the right to show comfort, to mend what was broken inside?

The answer was not forthcoming.

I lean over and gently, gently shake him awake from the nightmare engulfing him. His eyes peek open and show such emtion when the land on my face. He loves me, says the adoration, but then the pain and doubt flicker across and I am left to remember the last few months of hell - for Akihito as well as myself.

"Hush." I wrapped my arms around him, noting the way he flinched and trembled, but saying nothing. Perhaps there will come a day when He will see my face without thinking of the pain. Perhaps... I should let him go

Previously that would have been inconceivable. What I claimed as mine, stayed my property forever. But my Akihito was somehow different and watching him wracked up with sobs and nightmares that were not some bastard who could be dealt with quietly and maliciously in a back alley, but problems he had inherited from my wrongdoings, my mistake.

"A-Asami?" He slurred. Half asleep now and peeking at me shyly through droopy eyed gaze. "Don't leave me," he breathed, clutching at my chest. "Don't you dare ever leave me." And with that he closed his eyes and drifted into a more peaceful slumber.

His expressions, reactions, undeserving loyalty to me... I stared long after his eyes closed and I realized I would never be able to give him up.

My hands itched for a cigar, but i knew the smell, the fragrance of a dunhill, would stricken Akihito in his dreams far worse than he could on his own. I had made that mistake before.

Yet he had still wanted me to stay with him. Yet he wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning, smiling at me hesitantly, putting a plate of food he had prepared just as I liked it. He doesn't realize the fierce hold he has over my heart. And despite it all, I want to keep it that way

He doesn't need to know that his nightmares are my nightmares. His love, my guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not on a set time frame, but definitely after NT arc.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Takaba Akihito stepped out the front door of the building with the look of one who had not accomplished anything they wanted that day. As if a to-do list had been made and nothing on it fulfilled. In other words, he looked pissed

Walking down the wet sidewalk, he froze and pressed himself to the nearest wall, what was left of a hope to just go home and snooze vanishing with the last rays of the morning. Damn, one of His goons was waiting. And he'd brought the limo.

'I just do not feel up to it today,' muttered Takaba, 'Do not ruin day, you bastard.' momentarily forgetting that his day had already been ruined by a barrage of bad luck and depressing weather.

He snuck a look around around the corner to see if he had been spotted and let out of sigh of relief. They hadnt seen him yet. 'I'll just sneak around the back of the building and...' his thoughts interrupted by a solid build pressing into his back as he was inching his way into the alley.

He didn't have to glance behind him to know it was one of Asami's men.

"Let me guess, Takaba said glaringly," you won't take no for an answer?" A firm grip on both his arms and a grunt gave him all the answer he needed, all the answer he was going to get.

The limo was luxurious as always. Takaba casually lounged in the middle seat with the two goons sitting on either side of him.

And Asami was nowhere to be seen.

"You drag me away from my work and he doesnt even show up? Where is that bastard?!" As usual he recieved no reply. Either they had been ordered not to talk to him or.. they had been ordered not to talk to him.

Takaba fumed for awhile and then began to pretend to be looking out the window as the nicer side of Tokyo flashed by. He was secretly taking in the goons. Escape was still on option running through his mind and his hopes lifted as he realized he hadnt seen these two men before. They wouldn't know what he was capable of, how desperate he was to get away. When he got in the vehicle he had noted that the limo was almost out of gas, a careless mistake on their part, but another good thing for him. If luck was on his side they would have to refill the tank before the picked up the Bastard.

He knew that as soon as Asami showed up, all escape was fuitle.

As luck would have it, they must have been running on fumes because the driver pulled into the next available gas station and got out to begin filling up the limo. Takaba knew this would be his chance, probably his only chance. Letting Asami do whatever he wanted... he shuddered inwardly just thinking about it.

He gave goon number one his most childish expression. "I'm bored. Can i stretch my legs? Pleeease?" A few seconds later he was standing outside the limo pretending to ease his muscles from an uncomfortable car ride.

He glanced at the guard again, careful to keep his expression stupid. "You're new here aren't you?" a look of surprise penetrated the face of the expressionless guard. Takaba couldn't hold it anymore and flashed a grin. "Bet your wondering how I knew that right?" He leaned closer. "Like ... this" he punched the guard right in the stomach and took off running as newbie guard number one fumbled to the floor.

Since sprinting was required quite a lot for a journalist of his caliber he made it a fair ways down the road. Hope and adrenaline began to pump through him and he grinned as he thought of the look on Asamis face when he realized that his beloved 'pet' had escaped...

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I see you tried to escape." Asami said as he gracefully got in the car, stepping over Akihito's stiffening form on the floor.

"Mmmm Mmmf!" Came the only reply. Takaba was laying stretched out across the seats of the limo with his hands, legs, and mouth wrapped in a layer duct tape. Despite his self confidence, he hadn't made it a ten feet before getting caught and dragged back to the limo. Turns out the "new guards" he had seen were actually ex-olympic runners now hired by Asami. They had sprinted after and grabbed him up in no time and pulled out the ducktape, ignoring Akihito's vocal protests.

Asami smirked at the explanation from the guards, at the pleading eyes of Akihito as he knew what came next, what always came next. He leaned repositioned Aki over his lap and leaned closer to the pale face of his cute lover and whispered. "You'll pay for that tonight."


End file.
